


A Captivating Captive

by MayorHaggar



Series: The Tales of Wanda and Hermes [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Alternate Universe, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Cowgirl Position, Creampie, Crossover, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Face-Sitting, Femdom, Hermione Granger Has a Sibling, Sex Magic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-18
Updated: 2021-03-18
Packaged: 2021-03-27 19:26:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30127665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MayorHaggar/pseuds/MayorHaggar
Summary: When Wanda is assigned to guard duty over one Hermes Granger, he proposes an interesting way to pass the time. She obliges, but on her terms. (Wanda Maximoff/Hermes Granger)
Relationships: Wanda Maximoff/Original Male Character(s)
Series: The Tales of Wanda and Hermes [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2217291
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	A Captivating Captive

**Author's Note:**

> A note on what to expect here before we begin. Hermes Granger is obviously an OC creation, and as you might expect he comes from the Harry Potter world. Rather than being a straight replacement for anyone, he’s the twin brother of Hermione Granger. I think you can expect to see more stories featuring this character paired with Wanda Maximoff in the future, but unless something is specifically noted as a sequel to a previous work it will stand alone as a oneshot. 
> 
> There are certain background details that will remain consistent throughout most stories which you’ll see sprinkled in throughout this and other future works with this pairing.

“I’m Hermes,” the man with the bushy brown hair said. “Hermes Granger.” Wanda looked at him blankly before turning away. “Most people back where I’m from would’ve reacted to the last name even if they hadn’t heard of me, but I guess being the twin brother of Hermione Granger doesn’t mean as much outside of magical England, eh?” Wanda just glared at the wall, studiously ignoring him and mentally counting down the minutes until her guard duty would be over.

“I work for Tony Stark, but I guess you already know that.” She rolled her eyes; of course she knew that! He’d swooped in and prevented Ultron from taking Natasha Romanoff prisoner, though he’d paid the price by taking her place in the cell.

“I’m a wizard, like you,” he said. “Well, you’d be a witch obviously, but you’re still magical even if you don’t seem to use a wand. How’d you do all that anyway? The only magic user I know who could do anything even close to that wandlessly is my friend Harry. He’s the one who got me the job with Stark as a magical bodyguard. But I’m not sure even he could manage that kind of power without a wand.”

Wanda frowned. She had no clue what the fuck he was talking about, and it only added to her annoyance. He was awfully talkative for a prisoner (a handsome prisoner, a tiny part of her brain offered before being ruthlessly shut down.) She would just have to do her best to ignore him. She was confused by the things he was saying, but she knew that it was all an attempt to draw her into a conversation where he might be able to get some information out of her. Wanda wouldn’t let herself be tricked. She’d just have to stay quiet.

“So how’d you get roped into helping a prick like Ultron?” he asked. Wanda shook her head while facing away from him. She wasn’t about to answer that. “Too obvious, huh? Okay, let’s start with something far simpler. What’s your favorite color?” Wanda said nothing. “No? Okay, favorite food?” She said nothing. “Favorite TV show?”

 _The Dick Van Dyke Show_ , Wanda said inside of her own head, but she shut down that line of thinking every bit as quickly as she’d moved away from the stray thought about this annoying prisoner’s attractiveness. Thinking about her favorite show made her think about her parents, and the missile, and Stark and everything else.

“Boy, you’re just a ray of sunshine, aren’t you?” the prisoner said. “Fine. If you aren’t going to talk to me I guess I’ll just entertain myself. I’ll do what I always did when my sister was lost in her own little world of studying.”

Wanda bit her lower lip. She wasn’t sure what he was going to try and do, but she had a feeling that whatever it was it would be immensely annoying.

“You are my fire  
The one desire  
Believe when I say  
I want it that way”

She closed her eyes and groaned. If him trying to talk to her was annoying, him breaking out into a song, and a stupidly catchy song at that, was far worse.

“But we are two worlds apart  
Can't reach to your heart  
When you say  
That I want it that way”

“Enough!” Wanda snapped. She turned to glare at him, and he just smirked.

“I knew I’d get you to talk to me eventually,” he said. “I guess it was more of an angry shout than an actual conversation starter, but I’m still taking it.”

“Congratulations,” she spat. “Now shut up!”

“Nope,” he said, shaking his head. “I’m not going to do that. I’m bored out of my mind, and you ignoring me doesn’t fix the problem, nor does it pass the time any faster for either of us.”

“I could always _make_ you shut up,” she bit out, glaring at him and letting some of her power manifest from her hands in front of him. She’d been hoping it would intimidate him into silence, especially since he’d acknowledged her power earlier. It would have worked on most people, but his handsome face showed no fear whatsoever.

“You could,” he said, nodding. “You’re not going to though. If you were going to do that you would’ve done it already, and besides, you don’t really strike me as the type to beat up on somebody who doesn’t pose a threat to you.”

“Don’t I?” she said, raising her eyebrows. She found herself confused by him, and not for the first time.

“No, you don’t,” he insisted. “I’ve known a few people like that in my life. I once watched as one of them was temporarily turned into a ferret right in front of me.” He smiled at some memory, and she just stared at him blankly. “Sorry. Guess you had to be there. Point is, that’s not you. So long as I don’t try to break out of my cell or anything, you’re not going to hurt me.”

Wanda hated how sure of himself he was, and she hated it even more because she knew he was right. Maybe she could have gotten angry enough to prove him wrong if it had been Tony Stark talking to her like this instead, but this was some man she’d never even heard of until today. He was right; she wasn’t going to use force on him. That just meant she needed to confront him more directly.

She walked close to his cell and looked straight at him. “What exactly do you want from me?” she demanded. “I’m not going to give you any information, I’m not going to play a silly game with you and I’m obviously not going to let you out of your cell.”

The man named Hermes followed her lead and walked closer to her. He stepped as close as his cell would allow, leaned his head against the bars and made direct eye contact with her. Wanda found herself mesmerized by his brown eyes from this close, and she felt an insane desire to run her hands through his messy brown hair. What the hell had gotten into her?!

“What do I want?” he said. His voice was lower now, deeper, and it made Wanda’s stomach do uncomfortable flips. “I want to pass the time and make my stay in this cozy little prison cell a little less tedious. And hey, two people who are alone together, and attracted to each other? We could kill time _very_ easily.”

“You’re very full of yourself, aren’t you?” Wanda said, scoffing, but internally she was incredibly embarrassed at the thrill that shot through her when her mind pictured the idea he’d just given her. She didn’t _want_ to think about it, but she couldn’t squash it quickly enough. The idea lingered in her mind no matter how hard she tried to ignore it and pretend otherwise. “As if I would be attracted to you!”

“You’re not a great liar,” he said, smirking at her. “Besides, I am very aware of how your eyes have been on me at every opportunity.”

Wanda blushed. It was true, and he obviously knew it was true. She decided to try another tactic since simple denial of attraction had been so easily dismissed. “It’s a trick,” she said. “You’re trying to escape.”

“No again,” he said. “I can feel your power radiating off of you. I’m a pretty strong wizard; not the strongest I know, but strong. My sister is stronger, and our friend Harry is the strongest magical being I know. I thought he was the strongest alive, until I met you. You’re stronger than even him, and I’m realistic enough to know that I wouldn’t be able to beat Harry without the element of surprise and some dirty tricks in my favor. There would be no point in me trying to escape from you, and overpowering you would be utterly hopeless. I swear on my magic that I’m not going to try and escape if you open that door and come join me in my cell. All I want to do is pass the time, and I can’t think of anything in the world that would be a better use of my time than shagging you.” 

After listening to his speech, Wanda changed her mind on what she was going to do and how she was going to handle this. As embarrassed as she'd been before, he wasn't wrong about her attraction to him. She was tempted to give in and fuck him; she was horribly tempted. She decided that she wasn't going to bother fighting it any longer. He was right; she _did_ want him. She'd wanted him the moment she first saw him, for reasons she still didn't really understand. As much as she'd like to just chalk it up to how long it had been since she'd had sex, that didn't explain the instantaneous pull of attraction she'd felt towards him. It was like nothing she'd ever experienced, and before it had confused and even frightened her.

But there was nothing for her to be frightened of. She didn't need to try and figure out why she'd been so attracted to him so quickly, or why she was feeling lust like she'd never felt in her life. This wasn't weakness, and it wasn't submission. It was sex, and Wanda Maximoff had urges and desires like anyone else did regardless of what she was here to do and why she'd joined up with Ultron. That this man with the untamed brown hair and easy smile stood on the opposite side didn't have to matter. It didn't even have to matter that he was employed by Tony Stark. She wasn't working with him, freeing him or even giving him a sliver of useful information. She was just going to fuck him. 

Yes, she decided. She would stop pretending that she didn't want to throw this brown-eyed annoyance down and fuck him, and instead she would forget about the fight against the Avengers for an hour or two and enjoy herself. She would give him what he wanted, but she would do it on her terms. If he wanted to fuck, they could fuck. But it wasn't going to go like he was expecting it to go.

"You're right," she said as she opened his cell door. "I _am_ attracted to you. I don't know why I can't take my eyes off of you, but I don't care. I'm done pretending." She kept herself wary when she first opened it, just in case he'd been deceiving her and would try to attack or flee after all once the door to his cell was no longer locked. But he didn't make a move for the door, and he didn't even look at it. His eyes were glued to her, and they weren't appraising her for a weak point he might be able to attack if he caught her by surprise. She could practically _feel_ him undressing her with his eyes, and now it was her turn to smirk.

"The feeling is _very_ mutual, as far as the attraction goes," he said. "But unlike you I know exactly why I'm so turned on, and why I have been from the moment I saw you. It's because you're hot as fuck. I'm no stranger to beautiful women; I know Natasha a little bit through Harry, and I'm one of the few wizards back home who doesn't turn into a drooling mass of stupidity when Fleur Delacour walks into a room. But you're hotter than either of them. You're the hottest fucking thing I've ever seen in my life, and I can't wait to fuck you."

Wanda giggled. It wasn't a sound she made very often; there wasn't a lot to giggle about in her life. But as she used her magic to close and lock the cell door behind her, her heart felt lighter than it had in years. For the next little while she wasn't going to be Wanda Maximoff, daughter of murdered parents who would do all in her power to avenge them and bring Tony Stark and his allies low. She would just be a normal young woman having fun with a young man she found attractive. Yes, they were going to fuck, and it was going to be even better than he imagined. But there was one thing he said that she needed to correct.

"You're wrong about one thing," she said as she used her abilities to make her clothes simply disappear. It would have only taken a handful of seconds for her to remove the rather simple clothing she'd been wearing, and then she would have only needed to put them back on when she was done instead of using her powers for a second time, but this wasn't about practicality. This was about showing off.

"It's hard to imagine anything in the world being wrong right now," Hermes said as he stared at her body. He no longer needed to imagine her naked, because in the blink of an eye her body had been fully bared for him. She could see how long his eyes lingered on her breasts, and she didn't miss how he licked his lips while staring between her legs. Wanda knew she was attractive; her few previous lovers had told her as much. But she'd never felt as sexy as she did with this prisoner staring at her like he was stranded in a desert and dying of thirst and she was the source of water that would save him.

"You said you were going to fuck me," she said.

He nodded. "Yep, I did," he said. She used her powers to make his clothes disappear in an instant just like she'd done to her own, and he looked down at his naked body and smiled. "And it seems like you're up for that too, unless you're not sold on what you can see now?"

It was said in jest, and they both knew it. Wanda was in no way disappointed by what she saw waiting for her when she got her prisoner's clothes out of the way. He had the biggest cock she'd ever seen in person, and while she wasn't an expert on penis sizes or anything, she had a feeling there wouldn't be any women who would find him lacking in that department.

"Oh no, I'm sold," she said, staring at his erect cock as openly as he'd admired her breasts and her crotch. "I'm going to have all kinds of fun using that toy you've brought to help pass the time with. But you're not going to be doing any fucking here. _I'm_ going to fuck _you_."

"Is that so?" Hermes said. He was smirking again; she had a feeling that he expected her to fold up and let him take control now that their clothes were off. He was wrong. Wanda was going be the one on top inside of this cell; she was going to be the one in control. She was going to have her way with him and claim her own pleasure by using his body, and he would merely be along for the ride.

"That's so," she said. She held her hands out in front of her, and used her powers to get into his head. She could have used that power to hurt him greatly, but that wasn't why she'd invaded his head now. Instead she connected his brain to hers, and while he was still reeling from the sudden invasion of his head she gave him a little jolt of energy to put him on his back and straddled his head. When she rocked her hips and rubbed her pussy across his face, it wasn't just her who felt the pleasure of grinding against him and rubbing her clit against his nose. Her pleasure bounced back onto him as well, their joined minds allowing them both to feel the pleasure the other felt.

She could feel his reaction to it all. There had been a bit of fear in him as she first invaded his mind, but when she started to hump his face and he felt her pleasure inside of his own head he'd calmed quickly. And she discovered that there was a part of him that seemed _excited_ to be used this way. He'd commented on her power earlier, comparing it favorably to some names that she'd never heard of but were apparently quite powerful in his opinion, and now she wondered if maybe he was attracted to her power as well as her body. Maybe he liked the thought of being used, dominated and treated like a plaything by her. He certainly seemed to get into her face ride quickly enough.

If that was what he wanted she would be happy to give it to him. Even if he _didn't_ get off on being her plaything it was of no consequence to her. She was going to use him for her own pleasure regardless of how he felt about it. He'd flirted with her and had been the one to initiate all of this and prod her into giving up on pretending she didn't want him, but now that she'd come around she was taking control and using him however she wished.

Wanda humped his face and moaned. She'd been expecting it to be great, not least of which because it would be a chance for her to put him in his place. He'd smirked at her, run his mouth incessantly and annoyed her to no end by breaking out into a song so annoying catchy that the lyrics would probably get stuck in her head for days. But he didn't have a chance to annoy her or smirk at her now, because that smirking face was covered by her body, and instead of singing a song his mouth was being used for the far more important task of helping her get off. Rather than singing, he moaned helplessly against her cunt as she rode his face. Wanda was using him, and he was _enjoying_ it. She was always going to remember making him moan against her pussy no matter how much he tried to annoy her in the future, and it would be her who would smirk.

That enjoyment that he felt made things even better for Wanda, because the shared connection and shared pleasure didn't apply to only him. Just as he could feel how much she enjoyed humping his face, she could feel his excitement at the same. It made her feel more powerful than ever, and she moaned and rocked her hips faster in response to the ever escalating pleasure they were both feeling. Wanda kept going, humping and moaning and _feeling_. How long had it been since she'd been able to let go of all of her worries and her problems and just enjoy herself like this? Had she _ever_ felt so free?

Wanda grabbed onto two handfuls of that brown hair. It looked naturally messy and was even more disheveled than usual thanks to being defeated and thrown in a cell, and now she was messing it up even more. But it wasn't the only part of him that was going to be messy, because after a few more minutes of humping his face, Wanda came with a scream. He could feel the pleasure coursing through her body as her orgasm hit, and it brought a heightened sense of excitement from him as well. Wanda felt that from him in return, and it made her scream as she came that much harder. It was a truly delightful cycle they'd gotten caught up in.

It was the most intense and longest-lasting climax of Wanda's life up to that point, and even after it was done she remained on his face for a minute or so, both to relax her body and to give him another little reminder of who was in control here. When she pulled off and looked down at him, she saw his face absolutely _soaked_ thanks to how much she'd squirted all over him. It excited her, and it made her want to do even more to him.

His cock looked almost painfully hard now, and why shouldn't it? He'd been hard and ready to go long before she'd sat on his face, and after not only being used by her and liking it but feeling her pleasure inside of his own head, he was undoubtedly desperate to feel a more direct sort of sexual gratification.

"Are you ready to be fucked now, Hermes?" she asked as she slithered her way down his body until she was hovering just above his cock.

He opened his eyes and stared up at her, and she saw how much he needed this. She could feel it too, but she knew that the memory of his brown eyes locked onto her, silently pleading for her to give him the satisfaction he so desperately needed, was going to stick with her for a very, _very_ long time.

Wanda wasn't going to give it to him that easily though. Even though she was pretty fucking impatient to have his cock inside of her too, it was worth denying herself that pleasure for at least a few moments more if it meant further flexing her control over him. She sat down and rocked her hips against him, rubbing her pussy along his cock rather than taking him inside like they both wanted. He groaned rather pathetically, and she just raised one eyebrow and looked at him expectantly while continuing to rub against him. He knew what she wanted from him; he knew what it would take for her to give him what he wanted.

"Please," he groaned. "Please fuck me."

"Since you asked so nicely, I guess I have to do it now," she teased. Then she straightened up, held his cock steady with her hand and sank down onto it, and the teasing was over. He groaned at the first penetration, but she didn't stop there or give either of them time to soak it in. She'd been as eager for this as he was and she wasn't going to stop for anything now. She wouldn't stop to give her body time to accommodate his length and thickness, and she wouldn't hesitate to allow them both to adjust to the shared sensations.

Wanda wasn't in the mood to tease, not now that she'd gotten what she wanted out of him. She was in the mood to fuck, so that's what she did. She'd never been this horny in her entire life, and she had a willing outlet to channel that horniness into. She put her hands on his chest and rode him harder and faster than she'd ever ridden anyone before. Sex had never felt like this for her, even without the additional benefits of feeling the pleasure what he was feeling. As she rose and fell on the cock of Hermes Granger, she had a sudden premonition that she would never feel quite like this with anyone else no matter how hard she searched. There was just something about this man underneath her that _fit_ in ways she couldn't understand, but she didn't need to understand. She just needed to enjoy it.

She slammed herself down onto his cock aggressively. This was one thing she didn't need her powers for. She just relied on her own strength as she pulled her hips up and drove them back down onto him, taking him balls deep inside of her with every drop and both listening to and feeling her ass smack against his hips again and again. There had never been this many pleasant stimulants at one time during sex for Wanda. Between the simple physical pleasure of riding a big cock and feeling it pushed in all the way to the hilt inside of her, to the sensations she felt bouncing back at her from his brain as he enjoyed the fuck, it was almost too much.

Hermes had talked about fucking her, but he was delighting in being fucked instead. He enjoyed the frantic bouncing of her body and the tightness of her cunt every bit as much as she enjoyed the feeling of his cock filling her up, and the fact that they were both also receiving the pleasure of the other had them both moaning helplessly. They were lost in their own little world right now.

For both Wanda and Hermes their entire lives had become about this. Nothing that happened outside of this cell mattered. Ultron could have come up to Wanda at that moment and offered her Tony Stark's head on a silver platter and she wouldn't have been able to make herself stop bouncing on this wonderful cock, nor would she have wanted to. And she knew without asking that however seriously Hermes might take the job he'd been hired for, nothing could have pulled him away from her right now. His employer and his friends could have shouted for him as loudly as they liked, and he wouldn't have wanted to be anywhere but underneath and balls deep inside of Wanda Maximoff.

Wanda stared down into his face as she rode him, wanting to look at the man who had so utterly drawn her in from the first moment she'd seen him and wanting to see how their fuck was affecting him. She could see her own excitement reflected back at her as surely as she could feel it inside of her mind. With every drop of her hips, Wanda was bending Hermes further to her will and making him steadily more addicted to this and to her. That she was doing the same thing to herself was of little consequence.

" _Fuck_ ," he whispered. The single word made Wanda smirk, and it also made her ride him even harder. She fucked herself down onto his cock with as much aggression and spirit as she could manage, and the impact on Hermes was instant. He groaned lowly and his eyes snapped shut. He was struggling to hold on.

Wanda was struggling to hold on as well, but she didn't run from the feeling. She rode him ever harder, and feeling the _slap_ of her ass bouncing off of his legs as she dropped down and took him in all the way to the balls was as great a feeling as she'd ever known.

His hands had reflexively come up to rest on her hips earlier, and she'd slapped them away without a thought. She hadn't wanted them to impede her in any way at the time, but more importantly she hadn't given him permission to touch her. This was her fuck, she was in control and she only wanted him to touch her when and how she deemed that he could. She decided that now was the time, so she took his hands in hers and led them up to her bouncing breasts.

He made the most of her nonverbal permission to touch her. His hands squeezed at her breasts, and she smiled and pulled her own hands back, leaving him to it. She wanted to feel his touch now, so she permitted him to squeeze and grope at her while she continued to bounce away on his cock.

Wanda kept riding him at that same speed for several minutes longer, rising and falling, moving her body like a woman on a mission. And she _was_ in a sense, only her mission had shifted for the time being. Her only objective in life at that moment was to ride this big cock as hard as she possibly could until it made her cum. With all of the pleasure she was feeling, and all the pleasure his mind was transmitting to hers on top of it, she knew this would be the orgasm to top all orgasms. Wanda rushed towards it, wanting it to arrive as fast as she could possibly make it and using the speed of her bounces to bring it on.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck!” Wanda chanted as she felt it coming on. The orgasm she’d brought herself when she used his face had been great, but there wasn’t a doubt in her mind that this was going to blow it away and make it seem insignificant by comparison. She leaned back, put her hands on his legs behind her and willed it to get here quicker.

One of Hermes’ hands fell from her breasts when she moved, but he didn’t replace it. Instead he reached between her legs and touched her clit with his thumb, and even though she hadn’t permitted him to touch her there she was so caught up in her pleasure that she couldn’t bring herself to bat it away or punish him for his presumption. Besides, the finger on her clit felt pretty good.

But then it became more than the simple pressure of his finger touching her clit. Up until now she had been the only one to utilize her powers. She’d used them to undress them both in an instant, and they were also the reason their minds were connected and they could feel the pleasure that the other felt. But he’d made mention of having powers of his own. ‘Magic’, he’d called it, and she’d seen a brief demonstration of it as he was protecting Natasha Romanoff, before he’d been overwhelmed and his strange stick flew out of his hand. The belief had been that he needed that stick to channel his powers, but apparently he could manage at least a little bit of it without it.   
  


A jolt of something shot from his fingertip and straight into her clit, and it made Wanda shout in surprised pleasure. She had been close already, and this little bit extra stimulation delivered directly to the most sensitive part of her was exactly the push she needed to get the rest of the way there. Wanda screamed out in joyous climax, and within seconds she knew that she had been right. The pleasure that she’d known in her previous sexual experiences, and even that which she’d gotten from humping and squirting all over his face, was nothing in comparison to this. She screamed out in mindless, uncontrollable pleasure as her body shook from her head to her toes, and her pussy tightened around his cock.

The pleasure was already mind-blowing, but then she got to feel the wonderful reciprocity of it all. Feeling her cunt tighten around him, and also having her pleasure shared with him, served to push Hermes over the edge as well. He grunted, the hand on her breast squeezed hard and he began to cum inside of her. Wanda groaned both at having him cum inside of her and feeling the satisfaction from his end. Feeling such intense pleasure on two fronts made Hermes’ eyes roll back in his head as he moaned beneath her.

Wanda could understand why he could barely keep his eyes open, and she understood it very well in fact. But she didn’t allow herself to give in as he had. Even as her orgasm began to recede and the semen Hermes pumped into her stopped, she found that she wasn’t satisfied. As great as her first two orgasms had been, she still wanted more. Her body could still keep going, and as long as she could keep going she was going to continue pushing forward and claiming all of the pleasure that she could.

Normally there would have been a bit of a break before he was ready to give her what she sought. Even the most virile of men needed at least some time to recover after orgasm before they would be able to get hard and go again, but Wanda didn’t have the time or the patience to wait around for that. Before Hermes’ refractory period could settle and his body could cool down, Wanda resumed her riding.

His eyes had remained closed throughout his orgasm, but he opened them back up again now as he felt her begin to ride again. She saw shock in those brown eyes, which seemed to be asking her if she was seriously going to keep going.

“Like I said, I’m doing the fucking here,” she said. She leaned her body forward so she was hovering above him, put her hands on his face and stroked his cheeks gently even as her body mercilessly moved on top of him. “And I’m not done using you just yet.”

Hermes grunted as she settled right back into the same energetic vertical bouncing she’d treated him to before. She could feel his discomfort, and at first that was the dominant feeling coming from him as his body was forced straight back into action so soon after his orgasm. But he could feel her excitement and her pleasure just as well, and that helped him get back into the mood faster than he probably otherwise would have. The discomfort never really went away, but the pleasure mixed with it.

Even if it hadn’t, she would have kept going. She was truly focused only on her own satisfaction, but she knew that he was feeling it too. He felt her pleasure and returned pleasure of his own, and the two of them together continued to drive each other higher and higher as the fuck went on.

Wanda had never fucked anyone this hard, nor had she ever been so eager to get straight back to fucking even after having two orgasms already. She’d never felt this insatiable in her life, which was why she felt so fortunate to have Hermes Granger underneath her right now, his big cock hard and there for her to use. She didn’t know quite what had brought this previously hidden side out of her. Maybe she was just horny, pent-up and stressed and it was all coming out right now in one big exhale, but somehow she doubted it. She had a feeling that there was more to it than that; she had a feeling that she wouldn’t be quite this driven to take this ride if it was anyone else other than this particular man beneath her. Whatever it was about him that had caught her in its grasp the first time she set eyes on him, that same pull still held her now.

As before, she focused less on the whys and more on taking advantage of this opportunity. Who knew what awaited her and them in the future? They were still on different sides of this battle; that wouldn’t change unless he quit his job or she had a change of heart and forgave Tony Stark, and she had a hard time picturing either of those things happening. They might very well wind up battling once again, but that wasn’t a problem for now. It might well be a problem in the future, but for once Wanda wasn’t concerned about what came next. She was going to live in the here and now, and she was going to enjoy this moment with this man for as long as it lasted.

She could feel her legs getting tired. No matter how incredible her powers were, it was still unleashed from a human body, and her body had rarely been used this hard for this long either in sex or in battle. But she didn’t allow it to give up on her yet. She would deal with sore legs and an exhausted body later, after she was done, after she’d wrung as much pleasure as she possibly could out of this man. Wanda ignored her protesting muscles and forced her body to keep going.

Wanda bounced in his lap, drove herself down on his cock and steered them both back into the zone they’d been in not so long ago. Their moans joined together as they both got closer and closer to another shared orgasm, and the moans were made that much more dramatic by being able to feel each other getting there as well. They could both feel not only their own reaction but also how every drop of Wanda’s hips, every slap of her ass against his balls and every time she took him inside of her all the way to the hilt affected the other, and the shared stimulation pushed them both over the edge faster than they’d gotten there last time.

It was Hermes who came first this time, possibly because his stamina had already been sapped by his first orgasm plus how little time he’d been given to recover from it. Wanda had already squeezed a very large amount of semen out of him on his first load, which had felt like it ran on endlessly. Somehow the amount he gave her the second time through matched it if not exceeded it. That shouldn’t have been possible, but after everything they’d done it didn’t even surprise her. Spurt after spurt of cum poured into her, and as her body milked out every last drop of cum Hermes had for her in his balls

Wanda felt like she’d claimed some sort of victory over him, one that could never be taken away from her. She had a feeling he wouldn’t care though. She could feel the orgasm from his end, and it seemed like the sort of pleasure that he would be more than happy to admit defeat for.

Wanda moaned as she felt him cum inside of her for a second time, and moaned louder in reaction to feeling his pleasure from her side, but there was also worry from her end. She was close to joining him, but she worried that his body might give out on her before she could make it there. She rocked her hips against him with renewed desperation, half-moaning and half-whimpering as she raced against time.

Hermes’ hands returned to her body once again. One of them went back to her chest while the other returned to her clit, and she felt more of that magical touch that had served to finish her off earlier. The jolt of pleasure returned to her clit as before, but this time it was joined by the same sensation on one of her nipples. It was possible that Hermes’ cock would soon be unable to do any more for her, but he was using his other powers to help her out and make sure she got what she needed.

The scream that Wanda let out as she came this time around was so loud and lasted for so long that she was surprised no one else came rushing down to investigate. Or at least she would have been surprised if her mind had been capable of thinking about anything other than how unbelievably _good_ her body felt. Sex was supposed to feel good of course, but no sexual experience in her life, nor nothing she’d ever heard about or read about, could measure up to what she was feeling inside of this cell with this strange, annoying, handsome man who referred to himself as a wizard. If this was ‘magic’, sign her up.

\--

Hermes looked like he wanted to say something to her as Wanda pulled herself off of his cock at last, having finally sated her lust, but he couldn’t get the words to form. He just stared up at her, and his mouth hung open while his chest rose and fell rapidly. She understood; she doubted she could have said a word either. She didn’t really want to anyway. It felt like as soon as they talked the moment would end and they would have to return to their normal lives. She would leave his cell and shut and lock it behind her, and when that door closed he would be her captive and her enemy once again. She didn’t want to spoil the moment, so she didn’t speak and she didn’t think about whatever might come in their future.

She gave a weary little chuckle of amusement as she looked down at him. His cock was red, limp and covered in their shared juices, proof of just how thoroughly she’d used him and drained him. She was sure her own body was similarly coated, but she wasn’t concerned with her cleanliness right now. She wanted to remain in the moment for at least a little while longer.

He heard her soft chuckle, and their eyes met once again. There had been mockery and amusement in his eyes when they’d met earlier, lust when she’d stepped up and put her face against his cell, and shock, desire, pleasure and a myriad of other feelings while she was using his body for her own satisfaction. There was a different emotion present now, and it was one she hadn’t seen from him until now. He looked at her with tenderness, fondness, affection. His eyes were warm, and they called out to her.

Wanda did not resist the call. She curled up on her side, dragged her weary body towards him and cuddled into his side. He lifted one of his arms and wrapped it around her body, holding her by the back and pulling her closer against him. He was drenched in sweat, but Wanda did not shy away. She rested her head on his chest and listened to his heart beating as she tried to make this moment last for as long as it could.

Fucking him, dominating him and using his body for her pleasure had brought her greater sexual satisfaction than she could have ever dreamed of, but cuddling with him like this was just as rewarding in its own way. She hadn’t felt this safe, this protected or this close to anyone since her parents had died. Though she’d always had Pietro, that was different. With Pietro she’d always felt their shared purpose, their burning desire to make the cold and cruel world pay for what it had done to their parents. But with Hermes it felt like all of those troubles had floated away. It felt like she could set aside what she had to do and just let herself _live_ , at least for this one stolen moment. But as all stolen moments do, it came to an end, and far sooner than Wanda would have liked.

“Wanda?” a voice called. It was Pietro, but fortunately he hadn’t actually come to see her and was just speaking from a distance. This was _not_ a moment she wanted her brother to walk in on.

“Wanda? Your shift was up. It was up a long time ago actually. Everything alright?”

Wanda nodded, sighed and cleared her throat. “Everything’s fine, Pietro,” she said. “I’ll be up in a couple of minutes.”

She looked at Hermes, and after giving him a kiss on the lips she pulled back regretfully. It occurred to her that after all that they’d done, this was the first kiss they’d shared. Once again, Wanda found herself giggling.

She used her powers to clean them both up, restored his clothing and then did the same to her own. She resisted the urge to turn back and look at him as she closed and locked the door behind her. Something told her that they would be seeing each other again. Maybe, if they were lucky, they’d even have a chance for a second kiss.

\--

Even as Wanda stood on her own, doing her part to protect innocent Sokovians from Ultron’s massacre, she could feel something shift. She felt Pietro rush in to protect both Clint Barton and the child the man had been shielding. She felt her brother making the choice to sacrifice himself to protect others. It was a noble deed to be sure, and maybe it made up for the mistakes they’d made before seeing the error in their ways. But it would have left Wanda alone. She would have lost her brother, the only family she had left, and it would have _shattered_ her.

But before the bullets could pierce her brother’s body and end his life, something else happened. She could feel the raw energy that popped up and shielded her brother, and she didn’t need to be able to see what was happening to know who was responsible.

_Hermes._

She didn’t know how she knew it was him, but she just knew. Just like that day in the cell, she didn’t question any of the hows or whys. She just smiled and continued to hold her post and battle Ultron’s sentries while Hermes used his powers to protect her brother, and the rest of the Avengers regrouped and helped them. They were all going to make it out of this safe and sound; she could feel it. And when it was over, she was going to give Hermes a lot more than a kiss to thank him for protecting the last family she had left.

Wanda was grateful that he’d saved her brother, and also grateful that he’d ensured she would no longer feel alone whether her brother was around or not. 

**Author's Note:**

> Follow me on Twitter: https://twitter.com/MayorHaggarFics


End file.
